Toyota SOARER 2.5GT-T VVT-i '96
Gran Turismo 2 |engine = 1JZ-GTE |displacement = 2492 cc |aspiration = Turbo |power = 276 HP |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |drivetrain = }} The Toyota SOARER 2.5GT-T VVT-i '96 is a road car produced by Toyota. It only appears in the original Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are seven colors available for this vehicle: * Super White Pearl Mica * Bluish Silver Metallic * Black * Super Red IV * Wine Red Mica * Dark Green Mica Metallic * Blue Mica Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Launched in its current form back in 1991, the Toyota Soarer is recognised as one of Japan's most handsome grand tourers. Built to cover long distances with the minimum of fuss, the Soarer is a luxury car first and a sports car second. The large, sleek two-door coupe comes with a choice of three powerplants. Thankfully, none of them are to be found lacking in oomph. Even the lowliest model, the GT, is aimed to be a silently capable cruiser, powered on by a three-litre in-line six-cylinder engine delivering up a healthy 225 BHP. All this is fed through to the rear wheels. Next up is the GT-L, the ultimate luxury Soarer packed with the highest equipment levels brimming over inside to keep bored executives happy. This model sports a highly refined 4.0-litre V8 power unit, delivering its power via an automatic gearbox. Output is a serious 265 BHP. Proving that the Soarer is a technologically masterpiece is the GT-L's active air suspension, adapting to road surfaces to either smooth over the worst road imperfections or firm-up when the driver wishes to press on. Yet the swiftest Toyota Soarer of the lot is the GT-T, also being the version most closely aimed at the enthusiastic driver. Perhaps surprisingly, the Soarer GT-T returns to a 2.5-litre in-line six-cylinder engine. However, unlike the lesser Soarer GT's unit, this one has its power output significantly boosted by a pair of turbochargers. The maximum available is in line with Japan's fastest sports car, standing at an impressive 280 BHP. Even so, don't expect even the Soarer GT-T to be an all-out sportster. After all, the model does have a 1,570-kilogram weight problem to cope with. The Toyota Soarer has been a big success in the USA, as well as Japan. The model is also sold in a different trim level as the Lexus Coupe. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Toyota New Cars Dealership for 34,800 Credits. A special colored variant of this car is the prize for winning the Megaspeed Cup. The special colored variant has a 1/2 chance (50% probability) to come as a prize car. The car also appears in Arcade Mode as an unlockable car upon winning three races in Autumn Ring with three different cars of different classes. Doing so will also unlock the Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) '95, Toyota SUPRA RZ '96, and Toyota MR2 GT-S '96. It is a Class-B car. GT2 This car can be bought at the Toyota New Cars Dealership for 36,100 Credits. Pictures -R-Toyota_SOARER_2.5GT-T_VVT-i_'96.jpg|A Toyota SOARER 2.5GT-T VVT-i '96 with racing modifications applied. Toyota_SOARER_2.5GT-T_VVT-i_'96_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Toyota SOARER 2.5GT-T VVT-i '96 in the original Gran Turismo. -R-Toyota_SOARER_2.5GT-T_VVT-i_'96_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Toyota SOARER 2.5GT-T VVT-i '96 in the original Gran Turismo, with racing modifications applied. It differs from its regular counterpart for the silver rims. File:TSOANL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Tsoarl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with special colors